Season 2
Season 2 of Finding Carter premiered 31 March, 2015. Premise The hunt for Lori Stevens unearths new secrets for Carter, as well as the rest of the Wilson family. After the secret is revealed, Taylor struggles to cope and looks to other resources for help. Crash's return brings tension, new threats, and danger to the Wilson family and Max. Meanwhile, Grant gets closer to Joan and Buddy whilst David and Elizabeth sort out their problems. Episodes A Cast and characters : Full list of cast and their characters: Season 2/Cast. Main *Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson *Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson *Alex Saxon as Max Recurring *Milena Govich as Lori Stevens *Jesse Henderson as Gabe *Vanessa Morgan as Beatrix "Bird" *Jesse Carere as Ofe *Meredith Baxter as Joan *Robert Pine as Buddy *Eddie Matos as Kyle *Caleb Ruminer as Caleb "Crash" Mason Guest *Dawn Young-McDaniel as Discharge Nurse (Dawn Young) Media Promotional photos, teasers Finding Carter Season 2 Cast.jpg Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth.jpg|Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson Alexis Denisof as David.jpg|Alexis Denisof as David Wilson Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor.jpg|Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson Zac Pullam as Grant.jpg|Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson Kathryn Prescott as Carter.jpg|Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens Alex Saxon as Max.jpg|Alex Saxon as Max Milena Govich as Lori.jpg|Milena Govich as Lori Stevens Season 2 poster gif with Carter, Lori, Elizabeth, Taylor, Max, David.gif|Carter, Lori, Elizabeth, Taylor, Max, David Season 2 poster with Max, Carter, Taylor.jpg|Max, Carter, Taylor Season 2 poster gif with Taylor, Grant, Carter.gif|Taylor, Grant, Carter Finding Carter Season 2 Promo Pic Carter Ripped Half.jpg Finding Carter Season 2 promo ripped in half Carter, Taylor.png Behind-the-scenes Zac Pullam, Alexis Denisof.jpg|Zac Pullam and Alexis Denisof Videos Trailers Finding Carter Official Trailer (Season 2) MTV-0 Finding Carter 'Torn Apart' Official Teaser MTV Finding Carter ‘Truth’ Official Promo MTV Finding Carter Looking Ahead at Season 2 MTV Finding Carter Mid-Season Official Trailer MTV Police Interviews Finding Carter Police Interview Elizabeth MTV Finding Carter Police Interview Grant MTV Finding Carter Police Interview Max MTV Finding Carter Police Interview Taylor MTV Music Main article: Season 2/Music. Production and development Finding Carter was renewed for 12-episode second season on 19 August, 2014Goldberg, Lesley (August 19, 2014). "MTV's 'Finding Carter' Renewed for Second Season". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved August 20, 2014.. On 10 January, 2015, it was announced that Season 2 will premiere on 31 March, 2015. Trivia *Alex Saxon was promoted to a main role. *Anna Jacoby's car got towed around the time of the 12-episode addition of the second season."Facebook". Facebook. Spoilers *Carter goes on the run. *Lori wants to kidnap Taylor. *Carter gets a new love interest.Vick, Megan. "'Finding Carter' Season 2: Carter to get a new boyfriend". Zap2it. *David and Lori's history is revealed, as is David's past. *Taylor will suffer from some serious setbacks this season.Schumann, Rebecka. "'Finding Carter' Season 2 Spoilers: 5 Things To Know Before The March 31 Premiere". International Business Times. *Crash will return. *Max and Taylor reunite. Category:Seasons